


All but That

by dalgona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk man i just want to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalgona/pseuds/dalgona
Summary: Kim Mingyu is all but someone Jeon Wonwoo wished to never date (nor fall in love) with.





	

Kim Mingyu is everything but a guy Jeon Wonwoo wished to never date with. Except that he’s now in relationship (for 2 years!) with this guy.

 

Kim Mingyu is someone with too many things to talk about, those kind of talk Wonwoo doesn’t even bother to hear.

(“Wonwoo, do you know that guy on 9gag? The one I showed you yesterday? His instagram account got verified!” Mingyu said while bouncing up-and-down on Wonwoo’s bed.

Wonwoo closed his book, “I’m reading, so please stop moving or else I gotta ask you to fuck off?”

Mingyu didn’t stop; instead he put a loud smack on the latter lips.

 

Wonwoo literally kicked him out of his bed.)

 

 

Kim Mingyu is a dork with questionable knowledge of basic hygiene because Mingyu most of times just went straight to bed after his soccer practice. Ew. Drenched in sweat is a no-no. Right?

Oh and also, one time he put his sneez-covered palm on Wonwoo’s cheek. What the actual flying fuck.

(“DEAR GOD KIM MINGYU YOU JUST SNEEZED ON THAT HAND!” Wonwoo swatted Mingyu’s hand, quite hard. He then furiously rubbing his cheek, trying to get rid the bacteria; hoped there isn’t any.

Mingyu just gave him a look, “Geez. You will not catch a cold whatsoever. Calm down.”

 

Days later Wonwoo eventually caught a cold.)

 

 

Kim Mingyu is a tall clumsy guy with so uncoordinated limbs. His hands just flail everywhere when he is excited. Thus results some mishaps whenever they go out. Well, scratch that. Mishap even happen when they decided (or more like; Mingyu insisted) to build a blanket fort in the living room on their movie night.

(“Wonwoo, where did you put your candle?” Mingyu called from his study room.

“Which one?”

“The one I bought you last month? That sand something.”

“Blue box second row in the bookshelf,” Wonwoo brows furrowed, this won’t be a good idea. “Are you gonna lit them up? For the fort?”

An ecstatic ‘found it!’ heard from his study room, “Yea gonna lit this up.”

 _“No,”_  Wonwoo’s voice dripping with horror, eyeing the candle on Mingyu’s hand. “No. No candles. Just blanket. And pillows. And Bones.”

 

This time, Mingyu puffing his cheeks, lips put into a pout, “Why?” He whined.

“Because I kind of have this feeling you will burn something?”

“I will not and I do not, Wonwoo.”

“Yes you will.”

“Nope. Not gonna.”

 

 

Mingyu did burn something; Wonwoo’s favorite blanket. Not because his hand flails around when Bones finally asks Booth to marry her but because he freaking kicked the candle out of his way from his bathroom trip.

Don’t ask how he managed to do that. Just don’t.)

 

 

That above, is just small list of why Jeon Wonwoo wished to never fall in love with Kim Mingyu.

 

Mingyu is so noisy, he’s nowhere like Joshua Hong, the oh-so-quiet senior he dated for a while because they shared same hobby and interest, literature.

Mingyu is kinda unhygienic unlike that teammate of his, Jungkook or something that always showered after soccer practice and use hand sanitizer regularly.

Mingyu is a clumsy lump rather than Wonwoo himself. Really.

 

 

Kim Mingyu is everything but a guy Jeon Wonwoo wished to never fall in love with. Except that Jeon Wonwoo is helplessly fall in love with this guy.

 

 Wonwoo just staring at the tall boy now propped on his bed, munching on some chips while reading a manga Wonwoo never put an interest in, he keep on staring at him until the said boy burst into a laugh and some chips fall out from his mouth. “Disgusting,” he would say if it’s done by someone that’s not Mingyu. But it’s Mingyu so instead, “You’re ridiculous,” is what he say upon the scene.

 

“Why am I ridiculous?” Mingyu asked, eyes doesn’t leave the manga book on his hand.

“Because you are a dork.” Wonwoo said, not expecting he’d respond to that.

Mingyu didn’t, too immersed in the book. But he smiled.

Kim Mingyu smiled and Jeon Wonwoo can feel his heart just skipped a beat.

 

Wonwoo grab his phone, opening a chat room and typing in a fast pace,

_‘Kim Mingyu just fucking laughed over a manga and some of the chips on his mouth fell out like ew that’s disgusting???? and so unattractive ew but then he fucking smiled and the fuck my heart just skipped and Soonyoung. I love this guy. So much._

_Help.’_

Wonwoo expect a fast reply from Soonyoung since the said friend is practically glued to his phone but he didn’t get any, instead of ‘kwonhosh’ a notification popped up on his screen under ‘ming!’,

 _‘That text obviously not for me but thank u, bb. I love u too.’_ It reads.

 

Wonwoo groaned, “Thanks Mingyu.”

“Yea? What for?”

“I don’t know. For reciprocating my feeling, perhaps?”

Mingyu let out a chuckle (one that Wonwoo secretly always love to hear), “You are welcome, honey. You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are highly appreciated ;)


End file.
